Love is Undead
by whatplanetdididial
Summary: Zombie AU. The last thing she expected about adding another ally to her survival party was that it would be her downfall. Mature content.


**Love is Undead**

 _or at least they really, really hoped so_

*.*.*.*

The day she found him was both a godsend and a curse.

Dripping wet and consumed with rage, he was brandishing his knife so wildly that it was a small miracle she had stayed alive long enough to convince him she wasn't a hostile. He looked almost feral, which made him entirely unapproachable, but after being isolated from any and all humans for almost six months, she was not about to pass up an opportunity for a travel partner, deranged or not. Once he had calmed down to a mild panic, she put on the charm and tried her hand at proposing an alliance and he rewarded her with three-days' silence.

Which apparently meant he had accepted her offer.

That certainly didn't mean he found her trustworthy in the slightest, though. During those first few weeks, his attitude towards her was apprehensive at best and openly hostile at worst. The tension between them was so palpable, their interactions had to be limited to discussing survival strategies, scavenging food, and finding suitable hideouts just to avoid any friction. Even when they began to soften up to each other, they refused to communicate with anything more than small talk. Neither was comfortable asking about each other's past, and both couldn't face the idea of talking about such an uncertain future.

That was, until the day he kissed her.

There was no lead up to it, either. One minute they were foraging in an old apartment, and the next, he had her pressed up against a wall, moaning into her mouth, and eliciting the kind of shivers that made her toes curl. She wasn't confident if he was acting out of passion, lust, or desperation, but a few seconds in, all rational thoughts were abandoned, leaving her breathless and aching in places she forgot existed.

"My parents divorced when I was seven."

His lips continued to suckle their way down her neck, causing her to gasp in delight.

"I lost my younger brother to them two months ago. I left him for a split second to check a deserted building thinking he was safer outside, and the next thing I knew, he was gone."

He sucked on her collarbone with such force that she jerked back, allowing them both a moment of clarity. Pausing briefly to gauge her reaction, he inched back closer, and when she didn't pull away, he leaned his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. Trailing kisses back up to her ear, he whispered, "is this okay?"

She could barely hear the words that tumbled out of her own mouth.

"I stood and watched in fear as my mother got ripped apart by them, and every second I stay alive, I blame myself and wish it had been me instead.

Their lips crashed instantaneously, arms frantically exploring each other's bodies for the first time. Still pressed up against the wall, they moved up and down together rhythmically, both relishing in the warmth and feel of each other. A spark had been ignited that neither one was willing to extinguish, and any tension that still lingered between them melted away with each touch.

His hands found their way underneath her blouse and she shuddered at the contact, arching her back for more. He complied eagerly, sliding them up further and brushing his fingers against the underside of her breasts. She whimpered, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth as he continued his path up to fully grasp her mounds. Taking her right nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, he massaged her gently and smiled against her as she groaned in pleasure, his own eyes lidded in ecstasy.

And that was when the front door of the apartment crashed open.

Pulled back to reality, she came to the realization that after 4 months, 7 days, and 6 hours together, they had finally been caught. Immediately locking eyes with him, she knew they had to make a split decision before they were discovered in the kitchen, and she knew he was waiting for her to make it.

"Yamato, I don't want to run anymore."

She could hear them gliding across the floor, the sound growing closer, and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against her forehead.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice quivering just slightly.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and they clung to each other knowing this was one of their last moments together, tears flowing freely down both of their faces. He tenderly kissed the wet stains on her cheeks until her eyes grew wide from catching a glimpse of one of them over his shoulder.

He took both of his hands and cradled her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Sora, I love you."

She never expected that falling in love would be her downfall, and for the second and final time she thought to herself that finding him was truly a godsend and a curse.

"I love you, too."

Maybe if she was lucky, they'd still be together when they turned.

*.*.*.*


End file.
